What Is Love?
by Mizumiii
Summary: Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Mais maintenant il était partis, et l'espoir avec lui. Mais il oublié une chose : Elle s'appelait Aslinn, et elle était têtue. Luxus x OC


Ohayo :D Ceci est un OS Fairy Tail pour une amie ;) j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

* * *

What Is Love?

* * *

_Une jeune femme. Un lit. Un homme. Et le soleil par la fenêtre. Et surtout tellement d'amour qu'elle a l'impression d'étouffer. Un éclat azur, la pression délicate sur ses lèvres, la douceur des caresses sur son corps, le bonheur qui écrase sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui le bonheur s'est invité chez elle._

Aslinn ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard plongea à travers la fenêtre, le ciel était triste, toutes les couleurs lui semblaient ternes et sans attraits. Avant elle adorait passer des heures à paresser dans le lit, regardant le paysage, le trouvant chaque jour plus magnifique. Mais ça c'était avant, (NDM : …. **relis sa phrase...**XDDDDD) avant qu'il ne bouscule sa vie, qu'il lui prenne son cœur et surtout avant qu'il ne le lui piétine. Aslinn soupira et réussit à sortir du lit après un effort qui lui parut presque insurmontable. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de ressasser tout ça, après tout, ça datait de déjà plus de cinq longues années. Au fur et à mesure sa blessure s'était refermée mais sans jamais vraiment disparaître, la plongeant ainsi dans ses moments de déprime qu'elle trouvait agaçants et surtout inutiles.

Une fois prête, Aslinn passa devant le miroir dans le couloir de l'entrée de son appartement, elle se força à sourire avant de sortir. Son appartement faisait partit de ceux loués aux jeunes filles célibataires de Fairy Tail, ce qui n'empêchait pas certaines d'inviter des garçons, mais bon, elle ne les blâmait pas puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même fait. Mais le plus pratique c'était que le bâtiment faisait face à celui de la guilde, pour la rejoindre il suffisait de traverser une petite cour et de passer par une porte en bois qui ouvrait sur la grande salle. C'est d'ailleurs par là qu'Aslinn passa pour entrer. Une fois dedans elle se dirigea vers le bar pour rejoindre ses amies.

-Alors Aslinn t'as eu du mal à te lever ? Demanda Cana en riant, un tonneau déjà à la main.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondu Aslinn en s'asseyant.

-J'aime pas me lever tôt moi, soupira Lucy, mais bon, je dois partir en mission avec Natsu donc pas le choix.

-Je te comprends, compatit Mirajane.

-Toi tu es toujours là avant tout le monde, déclara Cana, j'en viens à me demander si tu dors pas ici à force.

Mirajane se mit à rire mais ne répondit pas. Aslinn remarqua Erza assise pas très loin, elle avait une tarte à la fraise dans la main mais sa cuillère était vide à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche et son regard était perdu dans le vide.

-Erza a toujours le réveil aussi dur, fit-elle remarquer.

-Ouaip, c'est impressionnant, confirma Lucy. Ah ! Natsu est arrivé ! Je vous dis à la prochaine les filles !

-Amuses-toi bien ! Lui souhaita Cana avec un sourire goguenard.

Aslinn sourit devant la grimace que lança Lucy à Cana pour réponse.

-Et toi tu fais quoi ? Demanda Cana à sa voisine une fois que Lucy fut partie.

-Chai pas trop pour l'instant, faudrait que je me décide à prendre une mission...

-Mouai... Moi aussi...

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent. Puis se reprirent un verre.

Soudain il y eut une grande agitation dans la salle de la guilde.

-Pfff encore lui, Cana soupira et avala goulûment ce que contenait son tonneau.

Mirajane fronça les sourcils et Aslinn se raidit d'un coup. Un grand homme blond était entré, il avait une voix forte qui portait loin, ce qui permit à tous d'entendre qu'il se moquait d'à peu près tous ceux qui passaient près de lui. Il passa à côté des jeunes femmes, sa démarche était hautaine et sûr de lui, ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat froid et son visage exprimait seulement le dégoût. Il ne marqua même pas un temps d'arrêt devant la jeune femme, qui pourtant elle resta les yeux baissés et les poings serrés sur ses jambes. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, elle le sut quand Cana posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Aslinn hocha vaguement la tête, elle allait bien, enfin... C'est ce qu'elle voulait se faire croire.

-Je... Je vais chercher une mission, déclara-t-elle en se levant soudainement.

Cana ne chercha pas à la retenir mais ses yeux la suivirent avec un petit air triste.

-La pauvre... C'est elle qui en souffre le plus, déclara Mirajane.

-Ouais...

Aslinn se planta devant le tableau des missions. Elle s'en fichait de ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir loin d'ici, loin de lui. Elle prit la première affiche qui passait et partit préparer sa valise. Une heure plus tard elle partait.

* * *

-Chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaat !

Aslinn était littéralement scotché sur la vitrine du commerçant de chocolat de la ville. On pouvait d'ailleurs maintenant admirer une magnifique trace de bave tandis que la jeune fille se lamentait de ne pouvoir acheter sa précieuse drogue, car oui, à ce niveau là d'addiction, on appelle ça de la drogue. Aslinn qui, même si elle préférait ne pas y penser, était d'abord partie en mission pour fuir la présence de Luxus, qui lui était devenu un supplice, mais devant le chocolat elle avait soudain trouvé une nouvelle utilité à sa mission : gagner de l'argent et avoir plein de chocolat !

C'est donc sûre d'elle qu'elle partit à l'adresse indiquée par l'affiche. La mission consistait juste en une protection d'une garnison, aller-retour, une journée, parfait.

Effectivement, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à décliner à l'horizon, déversant une lumière dorée sur la ville, Aslinn avait reçu sa paye. Toute heureuse, elle partit s'acheter son chocolat. Ensuite, elle hésita entre rentrer immédiatement à la guilde où dormir dans la ville, finalement elle décida de se mettre en route tout en grignotant tranquillement son précieux chocolat. Mais une fois la nuit tombée, elle préféra s'arrêter dans une auberge, la marche de nuit ne la tentait pas vraiment. Elle loua une chambre et s'écroula sur le lit pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Aslinn se réveilla de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis un moment. Apparemment, faire un break et s'éloigner de _lui_, lui avait fait plutôt du bien ! La jeune fille de bonne humeur reprit le chemin de la guilde sans plus se tracasser l'esprit. Son voyage avait donc duré environ trois jours, s'est en pensant à ça qu'elle se rendit compte que le jour même c'était le jour de la fête à Magnolia, celle pendant laquelle la guilde organisait un gigantesque défilé ! La jeune femme accéléra alors le rythme car c'était un événement qu'elle ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde ! Grâce à son endurance, dûe à son habitude des missions, elle arriva avant le coucher du soleil à Magnolia. Aslinn se précipita à la guilde où elle trouva tout le monde en pleins préparatifs, les filles s'habillaient et répétaient la chorégraphie tandis que les hommes finissaient d'assembler les chars. La mage rejoignit ses amies et leur demande ce qu'elle devait faire. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, fendue sur le long de sa cuisse gauche, le haut moulait ses seins et tombait en un décolleté discret, on lui fit enfiler des chaussures à talons assorties mais elle les retira quasi immédiatement, plus à l'aise pieds nus.

-T'es vraiment magnifique comme ça, s'émerveilla Mirajane.

-Toi aussi Mira, lui retourna Aslinn tout aussi éblouis par la grâce de son amie.

-Aslinn ! Appela soudain Cana un peu plus loin en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

-On se retrouve sur le char, lui fit Mirajane tandis qu'Aslinn allait rejoindre son amie.

-Ça marche !

Aslinn courut rapidement, sentant ses pieds nus fouler le sol de la guilde, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mis ces chaussures, sinon elle n'aurait pas manqué de tomber et de se ridiculiser !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cana ? Demanda t-elle.

-On aimerait que tu utilises ta magie pour décorer les chars s'il te plaît, l'implora Cana.

-Bien sur, accepta-t-elle, avec joie !

Aslinn se concentra et en un instant une myriade de fleurs multicolores fleurit sur les chars qui attendaient devant la guilde. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les espèces, c'était magnifique et tout le monde en resta bouche bée. Aslinn se dandina, à la fois fière et gênée devant l'admiration que suscitait son action. Cana l'observait à la dérobée, sa mission semblait s'être bien déroulée comme le prouvait son sourire resplendissant. Elle hésitait à lui dire, mais si elle lui disait pas et qu'elle l'apprenait trop tard alors Aslinn sombrerait à nouveau dans la dépression... Cana prit son courage à deux mains et entraîna son amie à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Aslinn.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important...

-Quoi donc ?

-Pendant que tu étais en mission...

-Oui ? Quoi ? Insista Aslinn qui sentait que son amie lui caché quelque chose de grave.

-Luxus a attaqué la guilde.

La phrase était tombée comme un couperet, coupant net la respiration d'Aslinn qui réussit pourtant à poser une dernière question.

-Où est-il ?

-Le maître l'a excommunié.

Aslinn, ne cria pas, ne se figea pas, elle se contenta de tourner les talons et de partir en courant. Cana ne tenta pas de la rattraper, elle savait très bien que c'était inutile, elle espérait juste que son amie s'en remettrais... Un jour.

La mage des plantes courait à perdre haleine. La nuit avait rependue son manteau étoilée sur la ville mais elle s'en fichait tout ce qu'il comptait c'était qu'elle devait retrouver Luxus. Avant qu'il parte. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais. Elle ne su pas combien de temps à le chercha, sûrement longtemps car la fête était bien avancée et que ses pieds commençaient à l'élancer, mais elle ignorait superbement la douleur. Soudain, dans une ruelle, elle vit un char passer, celui sur lequel se tenait le maître et une grande partie de la guilde. Ils se tenaient tous droit, un doigt pointé vers le ciel noir. Mais ce n'était pas eux qu'elle regardait, le seul point fixe dans son regard c'était l'homme immobile au bout de la rue. Il lui tournait le dos, faisant ainsi face au char, il levait lui aussi la main.

Le moment sembla durer une éternité, Aslinn ne bougeait plus, ne respirait même plus, puis il se retourna. A peine un mètre les séparait mais elle avait l'impression que son image était floue, était-ce à cause des larmes qu'il y avait dans ses yeux ou dans celles qui avaient dans les siens ?

-Aslin...

-Luxus...

-Je vais partir...

-Tu n'es pas obligé...

-Aslinn... Luxus soupira et avança un peu. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai attaqué la guilde ! J'ai blessé nos amis et même mon grand-père, notre maître... Tout ça pour quoi... Finalement je ne suis pas mieux que mon père...

Luxus voulut rajouter quelque chose mais Aslinn le fit taire en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle tandis que ses larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler. J'm'en fiche de tout ça ! Ne pars pas Luxus ! Ou laisse-moi venir avec toi !

Luxus la regarda avec un air triste puis avant qu'elle ne le fasse changer d'avis il exerça une pression sur sa jugulaire, la faisant immédiatement tomber dans les pommes. Le dragon slayer la tenut fermement dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour ça, car c'est à toi que j'ai fais le plus de mal et puis...

Aslinn lutta contre les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient mais elle ne put pas entendre la fin de la phrase de celui qu'elle aimait.

Pendant ce temps là, tout le monde faisait la fête, la nuit les enveloppait tous dans son enveloppe rassurante, ainsi personne ne vit les fleurs des chars virer lentement au noir charbon.

Aslinn se réveilla. Elle avait comme l'impression d'être dans du coton tellement aucune sensation ne l'affectait, de plus ses pensées tournaient au ralenti et ses yeux semblaient peser trois tonnes à causes des larmes qu'elle avait versées toutes la nuit. Elle savait que c'était Luxus qui l'avait ramenée, elle savait aussi que c'était lui qui avait bandé ses pieds blessés par sa course folle de veille, mais ce qu'elle savait surtout c'était qu'il était parti pour toujours. Aslinn avait pensé qu'elle n'avait jamais était aussi triste que le jour où ils avaient rompu, elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, d'ailleurs elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise, mais ce n'était rien. Car malgré leur séparation elle savait bien qu'il l'aimait toujours, que seule sa soif dévorante de pouvoir les avait séparés, et c'était bien ça d'ailleurs qui l'avait empêchée de vraiment tourner la page. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Luxus avait était banni de la guilde, banni de Fiore, banni de sa vie. Et elle avait vraiment l'impression que son cœur avait été banni avec lui.

Les membres de la guilde connaissaient tous l'histoire entre Luxus et Aslinn. Leur amour aussi destructeur que bénéfique. Tout le monde savait que le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que tout, mais tout le monde savait aussi que loin l'un de l'autre, ils ne vivaient plus vraiment et c'était ce qu'il se passait avec Aslinn. Bien sur elle venait à la guilde, elle discutait, faisait des missions mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'au fond de ses yeux, elle était morte. C'est pour ça qu'au bout d'un mois ils se décidèrent à aller lui parler. Enfin, Cana alla la voir au nom des autres.

-Hey Cana ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Aslinn en souriant.

-Bien et toi ? Me répond pas je sais que tu vas me mentir, la coupa net Cana en s'asseyant et posant brutalement quelque chose sur la table. Ça, c'est pour toi de la part de toute la guilde, mais personne ne doit être au courant, et surtout pas le maître.

Aslinn regarda dans la direction du maître, il était entrain de faire le pitre avec les autres membres de la guilde.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ouvre et vois pas toi-même, mais pas ici, la stoppa-t-elle net à nouveau.

Aslinn regarda son amie sans arriver à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non, comprenez bourré ou non, mais vu sa tête mortellement sérieuse, justement, elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable, et puis elle savait bien que quand ses amis avaient une idée en tête, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas en chemin. Elle se contenta donc de ramasser la lettre, de remercier son amie et de filer dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme jeta l'enveloppe vide sur son lit et déplia fébrilement ce qu'elle avait contenu. Dedans trois choses : deux photos et un plan. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la première photo Aslinn crut qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer : on l'y voyait avec Luxus, main dans la main, souriant, heureux, ignorant tout de leur futur. Aslinn la serra contre son cœur, nostalgique de cette époque si merveilleuse, en la retournant elle pu lire un mot :

« _On veut tous vous revoir comme ça. Le maître aussi, même s'il le cache bien. La carte indique le dernier endroit où Luxus a été vu. Trouve-le, et redevenez heureux ensemble !_

_La guilde »_

Cette fois-ci elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Effectivement elle trouve sur la carte une ville entourait en rouge et sur la photo, le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait prise discrètement, il avait le visage à moitié masqué mais elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Quand elle eu pris connaissance de tout elle fit un choix.

Le lendemain personne ne trouve Aslinn, ni l'enveloppe que lui avait remise Cana, juste un petit mot avec marqué dessus : « _Merci les amis, je vous aime ! Aslinn. »_

* * *

_Luxus marchait sous un soleil de plomb, il n'avait pas vraiment de but. Il n'avait plus ni passé ni présent ni futur. Pourtant il en avait eu un jour... Mais il se l'était lui-même enlevé sans espoirs de le retrouver. Alors aujourd'hui il marchait pour oublier qu'il était celui qui avait orchestré sa propre chute. Il marchait sans but, espérant que le temps et la douleur effacerait sa peine._

_Il marchait encore..._

* * *

Aslinn était partis précipitamment, fourguant dans son sac tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'elle prenait et à ses besoins futurs. Heureusement, elle avait pensé à prendre son argent. Déjà qu'elle avait oublié de prendre de quoi manger... Et que la prochaine ville se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres... Et elle marchait depuis un long moment sous un soleil de plomb. Et son estomac avait rejoint ses talons depuis belle lurette. Aslinn finit par se laisser tomber sur le bord de la route qu'elle suivait, à bout de forces. Son corps était en sueur et elle avait l'impression de se liquéfier littéralement. La jeune femme tenta de se motiver mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Son regard se perdit dans le paysage désert... Jaune... Dans un éclair fugace elle revit le visage de Luxus.

_« Luxus... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? …. Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? »_

Aslinn sentait un flot d'émotions la gagner à nouveau, tandis que son esprit se perdait dans des pensées tournées uniquement vers Luxus. Heureusement, une charrette s'arrêta à son hauteur.

« Vous allez bien Mamzelle ? Demanda le chauffeur qui semblait être un paysan vu ses vêtements et son accent ainsi que son bronzage prononcé.

-Euuuh oui merci, fit prudemment Aslinn.

-Vous allez quelque part comme ça ?

-Oui je vais à Hargeon, expliqua rapidement la jeune femme.

-Eh ben ça vous fait une trotte ça ! Y vous reste bien 10 kilomètres...

-Hein ?! Tant que ça ! S'affola Aslinn qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

-Allez, j'vous y emmène moi, lui proposa le paysan.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ben si j'vous l'dis.

-Vous allez vraiment m'emmener à Hargeon ?

-Ben ouais, allez grimpez ! J'ai pas qu'ça à faire non plus, hein.

-Merci beaucoup !

Aslinn grimpa à l'arrière de la charrette au milieu du foin et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle s'endormit bercé par les mouvements du véhicule.

-M'amzelle ! Oh ! Mamzelle !

Aslinn se redressa brusquement tout sens en alerte.

-Eh ben ! Quand vous dormez vous faites pas semblant Mamzelle !

-Oh excusez-moi, fit Aslinn gênée.

-Pas grave, on est arrivé à destination.

-Génial ! Merci, merci !

-Bah de rien, fit le paysan un peu gêné à son tour.

Aslinn récupéra ses affaires et après un dernier adieu elle quitta le paysan et partit. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom, elle se promit alors de lui demander si elle le recroisait car sans lui elle serait jamais arrivée jusqu'ici.

Elle marcha dans la ville sans trop savoir où aller mais soudain elle se retrouva devant une espèce de bar/resto, et là son ventre gargouilla tellement fort que tout les passants se retournèrent pour la dévisager, ce qui la mit horriblement mal à l'aise. Mais en tout cas, maintenant, elle connaissait sa prochaine étape !

Une fois qu'Aslinn eu engloutit l'équivalent d'un an de repas, elle fut rassasiée et puis arrêta sa frénésie alimentaire dont elle avait été saisie à la vue de nourriture. Elle se laissa tomber contre son siège et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de bien être. Soudain des bribes de conversations vinrent chatouiller le creux de ses oreilles. Intriguée, elle tenta d'écouter plus attentivement leur conversation. Ils parlaient d'un jeune homme blond, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Luxus sauf qu'ils disaient ne pas avoir vu de marques, apparemment il aurait était exclu de Fairy Tail. Aslinn assimila les informations sans sourciller, une fois qu'elle eut compris de quoi il en retournait, elle posa l'argent qu'il fallait sur la table avant de se diriger avec détermination vers le groupe qui venait de parler de Luxus. Sauf que, malheureusement pour elle, ils semblaient être légèrement 'éméchés' alors quand ils virent une belle jeune femme arriver vers eux, ils eurent l'idée de la draguer, la mauvaise idée surtout.

-Alors on se promène toute seule ? Lança un gars avec un sourire avec un peu trop de sous-entendus pour Aslinn.

-Chui pas là pour ça, je veux savoir ce que vous savez sur Luxus Dreyar !

Mais apparemment ces hommes avaient un peu trop bu pour se rendre compte de la menace qui grondait derrière le joli visage et le joli corps de la jeune femme devant eux. Un des hommes s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main aux fesses sans autre forme de procès. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Aslinn, mais alors pas du tout ! L'homme qui venait de la toucher se retrouva projeté contre le mur voisin par une tige d'arbre à toute vitesse, les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir car ils se retrouvèrent tous saucissonnés par des lianes sorties de nulle part.

-Booon, est-ce que je dois répéter ma question ? Demanda Aslinn, ses yeux vert ayant pris une teinte foncé effrayante et qui arborait un sourire sadique.

Les hommes se turent, affolés soudain l'un deux remarquèrent l'emblème de Fairy Tail qu'elle avait tatoué sur son corps.

-C'est une mage de Fairy Tail ! S'exclama t-il.

-Bel esprit de déduction, mais vous en répondez pas à ma question, dépêchez-vous sinon ça va mal se terminer...

Ils se regardèrent interdis puis l'un deux cracha le morceau.

-Y a un type qui ressemblait beaucoup à Luxus, qui est passé en ville récemment...

-Récemment quand ?

-Y a environ deux semaines.

-Est-ce qu'il était seul ?

-Oui.

-Vous savez où il est partis ?

-Non.

-Bon, merci.

Aslinn se retourna et s'en alla nonchalamment jusqu'à ce que celui qui lui avait donné ses informations ne l'interpelle.

-Vous allez pas nous laisser comme ça quand même ?

Aslinn se retourna et fit un sourire hypocrite au possible.

-Bien sur que non !

Et elle fit apparaître une plante qui dégagea un gaz étrange qui les plongea dans un profond sommeil.

-Au moins comme ça, j'aurais la paix, déclara Aslinn en sortait du restaurant.

La jeune femme remarqua que le jour commençait à baisser, plutôt que de prendre le risque de partir sur les routes la nuit elle décida de se trouver un endroit pour dormir. Elle aurait tout le temps le lendemain de chercher où est-ce que Luxus était partis que les infos que lui avait donné ses amis s'arrêtaient là. Plutôt que de se prendre la tête avec ça Aslinn paya une chambre dans une auberge sympa et s'écroula sur son lit pour s'endormir aussi sec.

* * *

_Luxus marchait toujours. Son corps bougeait tout seul tandis qu'il était incapable de penser correctement. Il ne voyait rien, ne pensait à rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir était complètement effacé comme si tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était avait disparu sans espoirs de retour. Alors il marchait sans voir ni penser car c'était tout ce qui lui restait.  
Et un espoir inavouable..._

* * *

Le lendemain, Aslinn sillonna les rues en longs et en travers, elle questionna toutes les personnes qu'elle croisa, mais on aurait dit que Luxus n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici, à croire que quelqu'un avait consciencieusement effacé toutes traces de son passage. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs s'il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même pour éviter qu'on le retrouve. Mais la jeune femme était bien trop têtue pour abandonner aussi facilement.

Simplement alors que la journée se terminait Aslinn se retrouva à la sortie de la ville devant une bifurcation et deux panneaux qui indiquaient : 'Seven' ou 'Bosco'. Elle s'assit au pied du panneau et se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Elle observa les deux chemins sans ciller, jusqu'en avoir les yeux qui pleurent. A ce moment là elle les ferma et sentit une espèce d'étrange plénitude l'envahir, elle crut sentir le corps de Luxus contre le sien, l'odeur de son parfum flottant à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir la douce chaleur de sa main contre la sienne qui la tirait vers lui, elle se laissa entraîner dans un abandon total. Mais soudain tout prit fin, elle rouvrit les yeux et le monde reprit sa dure réalité, à la seule différence qu'elle se trouvait maintenant debout sur le chemin menant à Bosco. Aslinn serra ses mains contre sa poitrine mais elle ne pleura pas, au contraire son regard était empli de détermination.

-J'arrive Luxus, attends-moi !

Après plusieurs jours de marches éreintants, Aslinn atteignit Branty, une des nombreuses villes de Bosco. Elle connaissait les rivalités qui existaient entre son royaume et celui-ci elle avait donc dissimulé son tatouage sous ses vêtements. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à retrouver son cher et tendre, ou pas. Mais un événement inattendu lui permit d'en apprendre plus car un petit groupe s'était formé. Elle s'en approcha et put suivre la conversation.

-Et là le mec il est arrivé et tout ses adversaires ont étaient grillés par des éclairs !

-C'est Luxus j'en suis sur !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Y'en a qui dise qu'il aurait été banni de sa guilde !

Aslinn enregistra méthodiquement tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais ce qu'elle voulait surtout entendre c'était où il était parti. Elle pria mentalement pour qu'ils le disent sans qu'elle ait besoin d'intervenir, car cette ville était remplie de guildes noires, et se frotter toute seule contre eux ne lui disait rien de bon. Mais la chance était avec elle car l'un deux se décida à donner l'information qu'elle désirait.

-Et tu sais où il est partit ?

-Il est sortit de la ville, il doit sûrement être dans le désert qui mène à Lynto.

Aslinn ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite, elle avait déjà les informations qu'elle voulait. Pourtant elle aurait du, ainsi elle aurait su qu'ils complotaient de prendre un autre chemin pour tendre un piège à Luxus dans l'autre ville pour venger leurs compagnons. Mais elle n'écouta pas et fonça tête baissée rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait.

Une fois qu'elle eut franchi la limite de la ville et parcouru trois kilomètres, sans s'arrêter ni réfléchir, Aslinn commença à ressentir une chaleur intense se répandre dans son corps et très vite elle se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Et oui, elle se trouvait dans un désert. Comprenant cela elle se déshabilla entièrement ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements... Avant de prendre une longue robe noire à capuche qu'elle avait dans son sac. (NDM : ce n'est pas Lucy ne rêvez pas XD). Ainsi la jeune femme ressentait toujours la chaleur, mais au moins sa peau était protégée et les risques d'insolation étaient moins importants. Elle reprit sa marche, droit devant elle, n'ayant qu'une seule pensée : retrouver le plus vite possible Luxus !

Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas combien de kilomètres séparaient la ville qu'elle avait quitté à la suivante, ni de combien de temps Luxus la précédait. Bref, elle ne savait rien du tout mais elle continua d'avancer car elle voulait le retrouver, et son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, comme si malgré tout elle se rapprochait de lui et que son cœur sentait sa présence.

La nuit commença à tomber sur le désert et la chaleur se fit moins suffocante, puis douce et agréable et une fois que le soleil eut complètement disparu et que seule la lune éclairait le sable, la température devient complètement glaciale ! Aslinn sortit rapidement un pull de son sac et l'enfila avant de remettre sa cape et de se frictionner pour essayer de faire augmenter la température de son corps de quelques degrés.

Malgré la température et l'obscurité ambiante, Aslinn décida de marcher de nuit pour essayer de rattraper son retard sur Luxus. Avec un peu de chance, et si elle ne mourrait pas de froid d'ici là, elle devrait pouvoir le rattraper le lendemain. Elle avait bien dormi les nuits précédentes et elle était têtue, l'un et l'autre lui assurant de tenir la marche forcé qu'elle venait de s'imposer.

La jeune femme continuait de marcher, les étoiles et la nuit brillaient dans le ciel nocturne et celle-ci projetait sa lumière blafarde sur le sable qui prenait une teinte grise, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un film en noir et blanc. Elle marchait sans trop réfléchir, elle se contentait de mettre un pied devant l'autre en ignorant le plus possible l'engourdissement qui l'envahissait et le froid qui transperçait son corps comme milles aiguilles. A un moment, elle leva la tête vers le ciel, elle ralentit son pas tout en continuant d'observer la nuit étoilée. Les étoiles étaient belles, soudain elle se demande si Luxus les voyaient aussi. Peut-être qu'il était assis et qu'il les regardait lui aussi et peut-être qu'il pensait à elle en les voyant.

-Luxus...

Son murmure se perdit dans le désert de sable qui l'entourait. Bizarrement, l'idée qu'ils regardaient le même ciel et les mêmes étoiles rassura Aslinn, ainsi elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient un peu plus proches.

Le soleil finit par réapparaître, totalement dans le brouillard, elle n'avait pas dormi mais son cerveau tournait totalement au ralenti. Elle mit donc plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que le paysage perdait petit à petit sa teinte grise pour en prendre une plus rosée. Elle vit alors un splendide levé de soleil sur le désert, celui-ci s'élevait paresseusement au-dessus d'une dune, ses rayons léchaient le sol réchauffant tout ce qu'y s'y retrouvait et il répandait une couleur jaune/rose magnifique qui colorait tout le ciel à perte de vue. Aslinn s'arrêta net, incapable d'avancer plus. C'était magnifique.

La jeune femme nota 'levé de soleil dans le désert' dans la catégorie de choses qu'elle voudrait faire avec Luxus quand elle le reverrait enfin, une fois qu'ils auraient fait tout ce qui se trouvait avant dans sa liste...

Aslinn grignota un peu de nourriture tout en continuant de marcher, une fois passée la fatigue de la nuit, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Soudain une ombre obscurcit le soleil. La jeune femme tout sens en alerte observa les alentours mais elle ne voyait rien. Alors qu'elle regardait dans tout les sens, un éclair déchira le ciel à quelques mètres derrière une dune. Aslinn ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir : elle fonça ! Elle courut à perdre haleine jusque là où elle avait vu l'éclair, jusque là où elle pensait retrouver Luxus, jusque là où elle le retrouva... Aux prises avec un monstre gigantesque.

Luxus était entrain d'esquiver les attaques d'une espèce de monstre bizarroïde qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un scorpion et une araignée qui aurait pris une teinte jaune des plus moches. Bon après ça devait sûrement être très pratique pour se dissimuler dans du sable...

Donc, Luxus esquivait les attaques tout en lançant des éclairs de temps à autres mais ils ne semblaient même pas toucher le monstre qui était doté d'une carapace qui devait rendre inefficace les attaques du dragon slayer. De plus, le monstre était doté d'une vitesse impressionnante par rapport à sa masse. Aslinn réfléchit quelques instants à comment l'aider, en voyant qu'il préparait une attaque spéciale. Soudain elle trouva une idée : elle fit apparaître de longues lianes de l'épaisseur d'un tronc d'arbre qui vinrent s'enrouler autour du corps du monstre et le plaquèrent violemment au sol, le rendant immobile, ventre à l'air, pour quelques instants. Luxus ne chercha pas à comprendre, alors qu'il était suspendu dans les airs il fit apparaître des éclairs sur son poing et fonça de toutes ses forces sur le monstre. Le monstre fut grillé en un instant, prêt à être mangé. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Luxus et Aslinn. Ils se tenaient tout les deux, face à face. Le silence régnait autour d'eux comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour eux. Aslinn fit un pas vers lui, il ne réagit pas. Elle alla se poster devant lui.

-Luxus...

Mais Luxus détourna la tête et s'éloigna.

Aslinn resta interdite devant sa réaction, son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Il l'avait rejetée, encore... Elle avait mal, affreusement mal... Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il abandonne son idée, qu'il revienne avec elle, mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il ne l'aimait pas et il ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais.

Luxus récupéra son sac et se remit en marche droit devant lui sans s'arrêter. Soudain il entendit des pas s'approcher, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Aslinn marchait à côté de lui, sans bruit, sans un regard pour lui.

* * *

_Il avait entendu une voix. Une voix qui lui procurait une étrange sensation mais de toute façon il ne pensait plus, il ne voyait plus et n'entendait plus. Il marchait sans espoirs et la voix ne représentait plus rien. Il marchait encore..._

_Une voix ? Sa voix ?_

* * *

Ils marchèrent longtemps, côtes à côtes, sans rien dire, respirant à peine comme deux réincarnations. Aslinn se sentait mourir de l'intérieur mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas renoncer mais Luxus agissait comme si elle n'existait pas. Parfois elle sentait son regard vert sur elle mais quand elle le regardait il avait les yeux tournait vers l'horizon. Alors... Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Alors elle continuait de marcher en silence, en priant pour que quelque chose se produise et qu'elle puisse enfin lui ouvrir les yeux. Que le sortilège qui les maudissait tous les deux se rompe enfin et qu'ils puissent à nouveau s'aimer comme avant, sans restriction et sans peur du lendemain.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du désert et donc à l'entrée de la ville. Ils dépassèrent l'entrée du village, firent quelques mètres puis soudain l'atmosphère changea. C'était imperceptible, mais Aslinn le ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être, comme si ses sensations avaient été décuplées. Elle sut alors ce qui allait se passer, elle sut aussi qu'elle venait de trouver la solution à son problème. Alors elle poussa Luxus et se plaça bien droite et souriant devant la mort qui avait pris la forme d'un poignard dans sa poitrine.

Luxus heurta durement le sol, il se retourna pour dire ce qu'il pensait à Aslinn mais il eut juste le temps de la rattraper alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol. Il paniqua, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire, son regard tomba alors sur le manche du poignard qui avait fleuri sur Aslinn.

* * *

_Il était tombé, sa marche avait cessé. Quelque chose avait effleuré son esprit comme une douce réminiscence. Une présence bien connue. Il avait arrêté de marcher et il avait recouvert la vu et retrouver _sa_ voix._

* * *

Aslinn sentit quelque chose de mouillé tomber sur son visage, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Luxus emplit de larmes. Elle tendit la main pour toucher sa joue.

-Luxus ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est moi, murmura-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis tellement heureuse, tu me vois enfin !

Et elle souriait et Luxus souffrait.

-Je te vois, je te vois, alors s'il te plait ne meurs pas !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Luxus, je suis heureuse, le rassura-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute...

-Non, Luxus regarde moi ! Tu dois vivre ! Retrouve les membres de la guilde et redevenez tous amis, lui demanda-t-elle sentant à son tour les larmes envahir ses yeux.

-Je te le promets...

Luxus se pencha et embrassa Aslinn. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés.

* * *

_Il avait arrêté de marcher. Il avait recouvrait la vue et ce qu'il cherchait mais la voix c'était tu. A nouveau, pour toujours. Il n'allait plus marcher. Il n'allait plus rien faire car l'espoir était mort avec la voix._

* * *

Soudain la main d'Aslinn glissa de la sienne. Le jeune homme la regarda, elle ne bougeait plus.

Et il hurla, il hurla jusqu'à en s'exposer la voix. Les hommes qui se tenaient derrière eux pour l'achever moururent sous les coups d'éclairs, mais Luxus ne pouvait plus s'arrêter car ce qui faisait de lui un homme venait de mourir sous ses yeux, et par sa faute. Il se leva, ses yeux étaient entièrement dorés, son regard fous et des éclairs se tortillaient sur tout son corps.

-Tueeer... Tueeer, grognait t-il tandis que des éclairs s'abattaient sur la ville sans s'arrêter.

Sa folie allait en empirant. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, seule sa rage et sa détresse dictaient ses gestes. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Sauf...

-Ça suffit !

L'ordre avait claqué, dur et sec comme un coup de fouet. Luxus se retourna vers la provenance de la voix mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, au contraire cela sembla amplifier sa folie destructrice.

-Tuuueeer ! Hurla t-il en fonçant sur celui qui venait d'arriver.

Luxus se jeta sur l'homme qui lui faisait face mais au lieu de lui briser le cou, il ne rencontra que l'air. L'autre se tenait maintenant au chevet d'Aslinn, à deux mètres de là où il s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant. Le voir ainsi énerva encore plus Luxus mais une seule phrase de l'homme l'arrêta.

-Je peux encore la sauver.

* * *

_La voix l'avait quitté, l'espoir s'était envolé. La haine l'habité et la mort le hantait. Seulement une nouvelle voix arriva et lui rendit ce qu'on lui avait subtilisé._

* * *

La rage de Luxus s'envola d'un coup. Ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs vertes habituelles et il se précipita vers l'homme. S'il avait la moindre chance de la faire revenir alors il tenterait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire.

Aslinn ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Son regard observa le paysage derrière la fenêtre, il faisait beau mais ce n'était qu'encore un jour pareil aux autres : Luxus était parti et elle se sentait seule...

Mais soudain quelque chose remua près d'elle.

-Alors Princesse tu te réveilles ?

Aslinn regarda sans comprendre. Il était là elle le voyait, il était vraiment là !

-Chuuut...

Luxus l'entraîna contre lui et la serra contre son torse pour la consoler alors qu'elle pleurait.

-Je suis là maintenant, je ne partirais plus, promis.

Aslinn releva la tête et embrassa Luxus avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime !

Luxus la regarda, sentit lui aussi l'émotion monter et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Une jeune femme. Un lit. Un homme. Et le soleil par la fenêtre. Et surtout tellement d'amour qu'elle a l'impression d'étouffer. Un éclat azur, la pression délicate sur ses lèvres, la douceur des caresses sur son corps, le bonheur qui écrase sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui le bonheur s'est invité chez elle.

* * *

Bonus :

-Au fait, Luxus, y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, commença Aslinn tout en traçant des cercles du bout des doigts sur le torse de son amant.

-Hm ? Fit-il en réponse, trop occupé à la contempler.

-Je n'étais pas censé être morte ? Non parce que j'ai vraiment cru y passer moi !

-Ah, ça. Disons que quelqu'un t'as sauvé.

-Qui ça ?

-Chai pas, il ressemblait à un paysan mais il t'a ramené d'entre les morts ! Quand j'lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, il a dit que c'était parce que vous étiez amis.

Aslinn ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant d'éclater de rire, d'un rire franc et joyeux qui sembla faire entrer le soleil dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Luxus en boudant.

-Je suis heureuse, fit-elle énigmatique avant de lui voler un baiser.

Luxus en profitant pour l'enlacer et la faire basculer sous lui avec un sourire carnassier.

-Vous allez me devoir des explications mademoiselle...

-Tu vas me faire parler ? Le taquina Aslinn.

-Oh que oui !

Luxus emprisonna la bouche d'Aslinn avec la sienne avant de commencer quelque chose qui ne regardait qu'eux...

* * *

Alors? :3 Rewiew? :3


End file.
